


The chosen way

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Гермиона всегда пыталась достичь идеала.





	

Одним из самых дорогих для Гермионы воспоминаний было то, как профессор МакГонагалл пришла в дом Грейнджеров.  
Родители держались вежливо и осторожно, расспрашивая о неизвестной школе, незнакомом мире и туманных перспективах своей дочери, а Гермиона смотрела во все глаза на строгую женщину в странноватой идеально выглаженной одежде с жестким воротничком, сколотым такой же строгой брошью. Сразу было видно, что снисхождения от нее ждать не стоит, а еще что она очень-очень умная, именно такая, какой хотела стать сама Гермиона. Один взгляд — такого даже у школьной директрисы не было! — и тут же стало стыдно за домашнюю растянутую кофту и чернильные пятна на пальцах.  
Гермиона вскочила со стула.  
— Никакой магии не бывает! — обвиняюще воскликнула она. — Это все выдумки и сказки!  
МакГонагалл посмотрела на Гермиону, и это внимание неожиданно взволновало, как когда летишь вниз с высокой горки на аттракционе. А потом достала деревянную указку, взмахнула ей, шепнув себе под нос несколько слов, и старая кофта превратилась в блузку из мягкой и красивой ткани. Второй взмах — и на месте сахарницы на столе появился крошечный полосатый котенок.  
У Гермионы перехватило дыхание, а в лицо бросилась краска. Какой же идиоткой она себя выставила!  
— У вас похвальная критичность мышления, мисс Грейнджер, — сказала профессор с лукавыми нотками в голосе. — А храбрость и честность под стать Гриффиндору.  
— Гриффиндору? — переспросила Гермиона, еще не веря, что та совсем не злится и не считает ее глупой выскочкой.  
— Это один из факультетов Хогвартса, мисс Грейнджер, — доброжелательно пояснила МакГонагалл. — Названный в честь своего основателя, Годрика Гриффиндора. Все ученики проходят распределение при поступлении в школу.  
— А на каком учились вы? — набралась храбрости на личный вопрос Гермиона.  
— Я закончила именно его, — улыбнулась профессор, и моментально стало ясно, что на самом деле она добрая, несмотря на всю свою строгость. — Так же, как и директор Хогвартса, профессор Дамблдор. Наш факультет выпустил множество великих волшебников.  
— А кто непосредственно помогает ученикам, вводит их в курс дела? — поинтересовалась мама.  
— У каждого факультета есть свой декан и старосты из числа старшекурсников... — продолжила рассказ МакГонагалл.  
Разговор продолжался как ни в чем не бывало, а Гермиона гладила нежную ткань и обещала себе, что во что бы то ни стало попадет на этот Гриффиндор. И снова заставит профессора смотреть на нее и улыбаться.  
А всем остальным можно будет сказать про величайших волшебников...  
* * *  
Гермиона бежала по коридорам, не разбирая дороги и чувствуя, что с трудом сдерживаемые слезы вот-вот хлынут из глаз и она разревется прямо так, на виду у всех.  
Если бы она знала, что эта школа окажется такой ужасной! Особенно ее ученики! Этот глупый, грубый, дурацкий Уизли, который задирался каждый раз, стоило открыть учебник. А она не могла не открывать, ведь так хотелось, чтобы профессор МакГонагалл ей гордилась, и смотрела на нее, и улыбалась! Да и все остальные тоже не лучше, никто, совершенно никто не хотел с ней дружить.  
Гермиона всхлипнула, и слезы все же побежали вниз, так что пришлось зажмуриться. Возможно, это было не лучшей идеей, потому что она тут же в кого-то врезалась. Кем-то оказалась профессор МакГонагалл, и, увидев ее, Гермиона разрыдалась уже всерьез. Вся скорбь, обида и горе магического мира были заключены в плаче маленькой девочки, и остановить их было решительно невозможно.  
Как они оказались в кабинете трансфигурации, Гермиона не запомнила, просто в какой-то момент обнаружила себя уже на стуле с трясущейся чашкой горячего чая в руках. Она чуть не разжала пальцы, испугавшись обжечься; огляделась, чтобы ее поставить; чашка совсем уж сильно заходила ходуном, и тут же стало ясно, что чай уже давно бы разлился, если бы мог. Магия.  
— Попейте, мисс Грейнджер, — спокойный голос прозвучал совсем близко, и на глаза снова навернулись слезы. — Это замечательный набор трав.  
Гермиона шмыгнула носом, втягивая сопли, и разрыдалась снова. Она же наверняка вся красная! И в соплях. Перед МакГонагалл! Это худший день в ее жизни.  
— Ну же, успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, — теплые руки забрали чашку и неожиданно погладили по голове.  
Гермиона задержала дыхание. Внутри все клокотало и переворачивалось, но не хотелось упустить ни одного мига. Рука самой лучшей, строгой, умной и совершенно идеальной женщины ласково касалась ее волос. Ради этого чувства стоило терпеть даже Уизли.  
— Вам лучше?  
Очень хотелось сказать, что нет, не лучше, что нужно продолжать ее гладить и успокаивать, но это бы выглядело слабостью, а Гермионе хотелось, чтобы МакГонагалл считала ее сильной, поэтому она уверенно кивнула и даже поднялась, украдкой вытирая лицо.  
— Давайте я вас приведу в порядок, — на плечо легла рука, мягко разворачивая, но Гермиона в панике уперлась и торопливо ответила:  
— Со мной все в порядке! Спасибо, профессор, я пойду.  
После чего подхватила лежавшую у ног сумку и не оглядываясь выскочила за дверь.  
Вечером, лежа за задернутым пологом своей кровати, она вспоминала прикосновения к своим волосам и мечтательно улыбалась. Сегодня был лучший день в ее жизни.  
* * *  
— Мисс Грейнджер, будьте добры задержаться после урока.  
— Конечно, профессор, — растерянно ответила Гермиона, пожимая плечами перед друзьями и делая им большие глаза, чтобы подождали за дверью. Рон в ответ скорчил страшное лицо, видимо, пытаясь напомнить, что они после занятий хотели обсудить место и время для встреч ОД.  
Через пару минут студенты разбежались, и в кабинете стало тихо.   
Профессор МакГонагалл стояла у кафедры и перебирала только что сданные эссе. Худощавое лицо с начала года словно стало еще суше, а взгляд — жестче и холоднее. Гермиона еле слышно вздохнула и подошла ближе. Ей хотелось верить, что это все временно, что Амбридж уберется из Хогвартса, а профессор снова станет собой. Что у нее на лице снова можно будет заметить легкую, капельку лукавую, присущую только МакГонагалл улыбку, словно посвящавшую всех, кто ее видел, в особую тайну: строгий декан Гриффиндора и правая рука директора до сих пор находила что-то забавное в профессорах, студентах и в бесконечной череде невероятных происшествий, без которых не может обойтись школа волшебства и магии.  
Особенную улыбку, которой сейчас очень не хватало.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — сухо начала МакГонагалл, продолжая возиться с эссе. — Вы сегодня были на редкость невнимательны на моем занятии.  
— Но...  
— Поэтому напишите дополнительную работу на два фута об использовании Протеевых чар с примерами их применения.  
— Но...  
— Я помню, какой предмет преподаю, мисс Грейнджер, — отрезала МакГонагалл. — Надеюсь, письменная работа напомнит вам об усидчивости и необходимости слушать преподавателя на занятиях.  
— Хорошо, профессор, — неуверенно ответила Гермиона.  
— Можете идти, мисс Грейнджер. И не беспокойтесь за свое эссе, с ним все будет в порядке.  
Гермиона нахмурилась, не понимая, к чему это было сказано.   
Понимание пришло только вечером, когда она разбирала сумку. Пропал листок со списком членов ОД. Либо его кто-то вытащил, либо... он случайно оказался в стопке с эссе. Вспомнились странные слова МакГонагалл.  
Обстановка в школе становилась все напряженнее, в гостиной Гриффиндора порой было слышно негодование сокурсников в адрес декана, которая подтверждает отработки у Амбридж и мало того, что следует дурацким декретам Министерства, так еще снимает из-за них баллы со своих же студентов. Гермиона в такие моменты сжимала в кармане фальшивый галеон и злилась. Злилась за МакГонагалл, злилась на МакГонагалл. Злилась и все равно молчала и про потерянный список, и про вовремя заданное эссе по Протеевым чарам, боясь подвести профессора.  
А еще думала, как же тяжело той, должно быть, терпеть это все, прикрывать своих студентов и их же одергивать, пытаясь уберечь от Амбридж с ее Инспекционной дружиной. Думала и стискивала еще сильнее фальшивый галеон.  
* * *  
Они победили.  
Это было невероятно, так что приходилось снова и снова оглядываться вокруг, убеждая себя в том, что это правда. Все осталось позади. Они победили.  
В Большом зале оказывали первую помощь раненым. Подоспели авроры и медики из Мунго, кто-то пытался отдавать указания, кого-то прямо здесь, в двух шагах от погибших, принялись в чем-то обвинять. Гарри хмурился и, судя по лицу, был готов тут же, не делая паузу, снова вляпаться в неприятности. У Гермионы заболела голова. Ноги сами принесли ее в кабинет Трансфигурации, почти не пострадавший в ходе битвы, и она села на прямо пол, привалившись спиной к кафедре и бездумно глядя в окно.  
Они победили. Надо же.  
— Мисс Грейнджер.  
Тихий голос, совершенно обессиленный. У Гермионы защемило в груди. МакГонагалл стояла в нескольких шагах — всегда аккуратный пучок растрепан, мантия перепачкана, а в глазах одна лишь усталость. Хотелось обнять ее и погладить по волосам, как сама она сделала когда-то на первом курсе.  
— Профессор!  
Гермиона вскочила и шагнула вперед, но так и не решилась прикоснуться.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вам тоже стоит пройти обследование, — обычная забота декана о своей студентке, ничего больше.  
— Да, конечно... Может, вам нужна помощь, профессор? — Гермиона с надеждой взглянула в осунувшееся лицо. Жесткий воротничок немного смялся с одной стороны, и пришлось стиснуть пальцы, чтобы не потянуться его разгладить. — Я могла бы...  
— Спросите у Кингсли, мисс Грейнджер, — МакГонагалл устало опустилась на ближайший стул и махнула рукой. — Он там, внизу.  
— Я... я про вас, профессор, — тихо сказала Гермиона, не веря, что она в самом деле это говорит.  
— О чем вы, мисс Грейнджер? — нахмурилась МакГонагалл, и у Гермионы упало сердце.  
— Я хочу вам помочь, профессор. Я правда восхищаюсь вами, всегда восхищалась и... хочу помочь, — она смотрела в сторону, боясь увидеть понимание или... отвращение. К щекам прилил жар. Мерлин, кто только тянул ее за язык! Почему именно с МакГонагалл она всегда так глупо себя ведет!  
— Мисс Грейнджер... — сухой и лишенный всяких чувств голос словно ожил, став человеческим и очень растерянным.  
— Я ничего такого не имела в виду! — торопливо заверила Гермиона.  
Они встретились взглядами, и жар со щек растекся по всему телу. МакГонагалл смотрела так пристально, прямо, словно Гермиона наконец всецело завладела ее вниманием, стала что-то значить. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное под этим взглядом. Как же давно она о таком мечтала! Мерлин, только ради этого стоило сделать любую глупость.  
— Вы что-то путаете, мисс Грейнджер, — выдохнула профессор. — Я неприлично вас старше, и мистер Уизли...  
— Рон очень хороший, правда! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Но вы... Я же только о вас думала весь этот год. И мне ничего не надо, правда. Может, только помогать с чем-то, иметь... — голос сорвался на шепот, — возможность... вас видеть... хотя бы иногда.  
На глаза навернулись слезы, и Гермиона торопливо их сморгнула, злясь на себя за непрошеную слабость.  
Ей и в самом деле ничего больше не надо было. Коснуться этой сухой, идеальной женщины — у нее бы сердце разорвалось от одной такой мысли.  
За накалом страстей совершенно незаметным остался короткий взмах палочкой.  
— Обливиэйт!  
Профессор МакГонагалл очень долго и кропотливо работала с памятью бывшей ученицы, вычищая все следы опасной близости, нежности. Подправить сцену знакомства, убрать утешение на первом курсе, немного изменить разговоры о магии в общем и трансфигурации в частности (а она-то радовалась такой любознательности своей студентки!), убрать историю со списком членов ОД и эссе по Протеевым чарам (кто бы мог подумать, что та вызовет столь сильное восхищение, — у самой Минервы от ужасного года с Амбридж остался в памяти только бесконечный, изматывающий страх за учеников). И разумеется, полностью стереть их последний разговор.  
Закончив, МакГонагалл убрала палочку, устало вздохнула и провела рукой по мягким волнистым волосам. Голова Гермионы лежала у нее на коленях: так было удобнее работать с воспоминаниями. Теперь девочка сможет прожить нормальную жизнь, завести семью, не мучаясь ненужной связью со старым профессором.  
— Так будет лучше, — сухо сказала она. — Альбус бы одобрил.


End file.
